


The Cabin

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [55]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Brothers, Cabins, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Parenthood, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: It’s Ollie’s first Spring Break, and he’s pretty excited about it.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have another chapter.

“Today’s essentially my favorite day!” Ollie announced to his puppy while trying to zip his overstuffed suitcase. It was difficult, but Ollie was diligent. In karate, Ollie had been learning to be diligent and to have perseverance. So he tried walking his fingers along just ahead of the zipper, pushing in the loose bits of fabric that wouldn’t stay in, but after almost zipping his finger a couple of times he gave up that idea. No problem, though. Ollie sat on the suitcase to compress it and tried leaning over to zip it. But that didn’t work either. 

He gave the puppy a serious look. “I can’t give up. I’m supposed to have grit!” He felt his irritation building, but he didn’t earn his yellow belt by giving up. “Stand back,” he warned the puppy, holding up one hand in the universal _stop_ gesture. Then he stood on the suitcase and started bouncing angrily, no longer convinced that today was his favorite day. 

As he was jumping, he was picked up mid-jump, giving him the sensation that he was defying the laws of gravity. He giggled, deciding he liked the day again. 

“What’s the deal, Pickle?” Elio asked, setting a laughing Ollie back down. 

“He’s not a dill pickle. He’s a sweet pickle,” said Oliver, peaking in. 

“Yeah!!” Ollie yelled, feigning brattiness. He completed the act by sticking his tongue out at Elio. 

Elio and Oliver looked at each other for a moment before Oliver finally conceded. “You’re right. He’s dill.”

They all three laughed then, but Elio soon asked again, “Why are you jumping on your suitcase?” 

“It won’t close.” 

“Why didn’t you just come get one of us?”

“I’m supposed to be diligent and persevere.” 

Oliver chuckled. “You’re also supposed to be resourceful. We are resources.” 

Ollie’s mouth fell open. “But I can’t do both!!” 

Elio kneeled down and began working on Ollie’s suitcase while muttering playfully, “Just setting you up to fail I guess.” 

“Nuh uh!”

“Yuh huh.” 

“Nuh uh.”

Oliver cut in at that point. Ollie, and especially Elio, shocked him with how long they could go on like that if not interrupted. 

Soon enough, everyone was packed and ready to go. As they climbed into the car, Ollie was asking, “Did you know today is my favorite day?” 

“Why is it your favorite day?” Oliver asked. He already knew why Ollie was excited, but he also understood that Ollie wanted to tell him. 

“Because it’s my first day of spring break!!!” Ollie squealed. Oliver made a face behind his sunglasses. Elio began patting around for his sunglasses, too. 

“Cool, Buddy,” Oliver said, checking his mirrors and backing out of the driveway. 

“And not just any spring break…” Ollie added with a suspenseful tone. “My very first spring break ever!!!” Elio found his glasses and slapped them on just in time to hide his face when Ollie let out his next big squeal. 

Ollie’s eyes narrowed, suspicion evident on his features. “Why are you both wearing shades?” he wanted to know. Elio chucked at his use of the word “shades.” When no one answered, Ollie’s eyes narrowed further, and he turned his head to the right just slightly, so that he could glance toward the front seat using his side vision. “It’s not even sunny.” 

“I just put mine on because Oliver did,” Elio said, proud of himself for deflecting the question. 

Ollie snapped his eyes a little further left, nailing Oliver with his best sideways glance. Oliver couldn’t see it because he was driving, so Ollie cleared his throat. “AHEM!” he coughed. 

“I put mine on because I’m driving,” Oliver tried. He didn’t think it would work, but after a momentary hesitation, Ollie nodded. _Excuse accepted,_ he seemed to say. 

They were all quiet for a few moments. Elio was considering putting on some music or an audiobook, but Ollie was soon chattering away again. “So, what’s your favorite day?” he asked. Elio and Oliver both agreed that today was their favorite day.

Elio and Oliver were off for spring break, too. That was one perk of being a family comprised of only students and teachers.

A contented sigh came from the backseat. “I can’t believe it,” Ollie said. 

Elio slept in the front seat, face flattened against the window, but Oliver smiled in the mirror at the little boy. “Can’t believe what, Ollie?” 

“I can’t believe I’m staying in a real cabin,” he sounded exceedingly happy. 

This delighted Oliver, because the trip had been his idea, and he’d done all the planning. He hoped Ollie wouldn’t be disappointed. “It’s just like a tiny house, though, you know,” Oliver thought he should manage Ollie’s expectations. 

Ollie’s eyes glanced upward, as if he were looking at the carefree curls that rested on his forehead. He poked out his lower lip and blew a little gust of air upward, but it did nothing to move his hair. Oliver made a mental note to take him for a haircut before school resumed next week. 

“Is it made of trees though?” Ollie asked. 

“Is what made of trees?”

“The cabin. Is it a tree cabin?”

“Do you mean is it a treehouse? It isn’t.”

Ollie shook his head. “No, not a treehouse. A tree _cabin,_ ” Ollie repeated. 

Oliver felt one eyelid twitch. “What’s a tree cabin?” 

Ollie sighed as if trying to explain something to his puppy. “When you look at a cabin in books, it looks like tree trunks still.” 

Oliver smiled. “Yes, Ollie. It’s a log cabin. It is made of logs.” 

“Yeeessssss,” Ollie exclaimed under his breath. 

A few more minutes passed, and Ollie was soon bored again. 

“Elio?” he called toward the front. 

“Elio’s asleep,” Oliver reminded him, though he knew Ollie was well aware. 

“Yeah but what if he wants to wake up?” 

Oliver smirked. “He doesn’t.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because he doesn’t.” 

“But how…”

“Ollie, stop,” Oliver said, and Ollie did. Oliver felt slightly guilty, because he’d promised himself not to be impatient with Ollie. He was so excited about spring break.

But Ollie wasn’t upset. He just looked around slyly and when Oliver was looking at his GPS, Ollie gave Elio’s seat a good, hard kick. He was surprised then that so much chaos could erupt so quickly. What happened next took place in a mere second, but it felt like it unfolded in slow motion. 

Oliver looked up from the GPS, completely forgetting his goal of being patient, and began scolding Ollie immediately, sounding shocked, “Ollie! I said don’t!”

At the same time, Elio jerked his head up, looking dazed and confused, “Huh? What happened?” 

Ollie made the most angelic face and looked out the window as if he knew nothing about it. He tried to whistle innocently, but he didn’t know how to whistle yet so he tried humming instead. 

Oliver reached over and patted Elio’s hand. “Sorry, Elio, go back to sleep.” 

But Elio was already reaching for the button to raise the seat. “I was ready to wake up anyway,” he muttered. He then glimpsed Ollie giving Oliver a look that he didn’t recognize. “What’s that look for, Ollie?” he asked. 

“Nothing, it's just I told Oliver that you were probably ready to wake up and he said you weren’t. But apparently I was correct. Right?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and felt extremely thankful as he turned onto the gravel road that would take them deep into the forest where they would hopefully locate the rustic cabin he’d rented. 

When it finally came into view, Ollie gasped. Oliver stopped the car, but hadn’t yet turned off the engine when Ollie jumped out and began running for the porch. 

“Ollie!” Oliver called after him, too late for him to hear it though.

Elio smiled at Oliver, “It’s okay. He’s just excited.” 

“I still don’t want him jumping out of the car without us,” Oliver grumbled. 

“I know.” 

By the time they reached the porch, Ollie was hopping up and down excitedly. “It’s definitely my favorite day ever!!” he exclaimed as he bounced. When they opened the door, they found a small but cute little cabin. There was a small living area and kitchen combo, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Oliver was depositing their suitcases in the bedroom when Ollie came up behind him. “Oliver?” he asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Where’s my bed?” Ollie asked, looking concerned. 

Oliver smiled. “Find it.” 

Ollie frowned. Oliver placed a hand on his head and gently turned the boy 360 degrees. “You have to find it,” he repeated. As Ollie went in search of his room, Elio entered his room and tossed himself onto the bed. “What’s wrong with Ollie?” 

“His bed is hiding.”

“Huh?” Elio looked confused. 

Oliver put a finger over his lips and whispered, “Just wait for it…” 

Just then they heard an overjoyed Ollie screaming raucously. They followed the noise, smiles on their faces, to find Ollie. He’d discovered the ladder leading up to the tiny loft that contained only a small bed and a side table. Technically, it was little more than what would be available in a jail cell, but to Ollie it was perfect. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish their first day strong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete.

Everyone was delighted with the cabin. Oliver had always enjoyed camping, but Elio had made it perfectly clear that although he enjoyed the outdoors, he had no desire to sleep outside like a wild animal. Ollie and Oliver had camped in the backyard once, and Ollie had been begging for a camping trip ever since. Oliver had considered taking Ollie alone, but it was almost embarrassing how much he missed Elio when they were apart, and he really had no desire to be away from him if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Then he began to think about a fishing cabin his dad used to take him to, and he thought something like that might make everyone happy. And it seemed he was right. 

They arrived in the afternoon, so the first day was about exploring. After everyone found their bed, they went outside to look around. They found two hammocks, which delighted Ollie. Oliver was just about to go over the safety rules for hammocks when he glimpsed Elio rolling his eyes. Though he always laughed it off, in truth this hurt his feelings a little. He didn’t set rules for Ollie just for his own fun. He only wanted to keep Ollie safe. But when he saw Elio’s face, he decided to talk to Ollie about hammock safety when they had some time alone. 

After exploring the area around the cabin, the hammock, a grill, a firepit, and a tire swing, they followed the path to where Oliver knew there was a small, clean lake, perfect for swimming. 

To Oliver’s surprise, Ollie looked grumpy at seeing the lake come into view. 

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” he asked. 

The crease on Ollie’s forehead deepened. “I just wish someone would have told me to bring my swimsuit,” he complained. 

“You have your suit, Ollie. I remember seeing it when I was zipping your bag,” Elio offered helpfully. 

Ollie lowered his eyebrows, looking, Elio thought, slightly like a Chucky doll. “I know that, _Elio!”_

Elio shrugged, “Fine. Then what’s wrong?” 

Ollie stomped his foot near the edge of a small rock, causing it to jump up and then fly into Elio‘s ankle. Elio just rolled his eyes. “Watch it,” he warned playfully. 

“What’s going on back there?” called Oliver, who’d gotten ahead while the brothers bickered. Elio looked at Ollie pointedly. 

“Elio’s being mean to me!” Ollie yelled, running up ahead and grasping Oliver’s hand. 

Elio rolled his eyes again, moving his lips in a _blah, blah, blah_ manner. He picked up his pace to catch up with them in time to hear Ollie, who obviously didn’t know he was in earshot, complaining.

“And he knew I meant I wished I had my swimsuit right NOW not back at the dumb CABIN,” he huffed. 

“Dumb cabin?” Oliver said as they continued walking down to the lake. 

“Well, the cabin isn’t dumb, but Elio is,” the little boy grumbled.

Oliver, also unaware that Elio had approached them, wasted no time correcting Ollie. “Hey, no. You’d better cool it,” he said in a tone Ollie must recognize by now because he nodded and didn’t mention it again. Elio took a few more quick strides and reached Oliver’s side, taking his other hand. “I love you,” he said. 

Oliver smiled at him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but I love you, too.” 

Just then, they reached the water. Ollie released Oliver’s hand and kneeled down, placing his hand in the water. 

“How does it feel?” Elio asked, pretending he hadn’t heard Ollie’s name calling. 

With his hand still in the water, Ollie turned and looked up at Elio, smiling and nodding. “It’s so amazing and perfect!! This is my new favorite lake!”

“Hmmmmm, your favorite lake, huh?” Elio asked while dropping down beside Ollie and feeling the water. 

“Ohhhh, he’s right,” he said, smiling up at Oliver. “It _is_ perfect.” 

Ollie beamed at the thought of being right. 

“Well I’m going in,” Oliver said, peeling off his shirt. Ollie looked curiously from Oliver, to his brother, and back. 

“What’s he doing?” Ollie whispered mischievously to Elio, who shrugged. 

“I guess he’s going for a swim.” 

Ollie giggled, dropping down to lay beside the lake. 

“What’s so funny over there?” Oliver asked. He’d by now removed all of his clothes and was entering the lake. 

“You aren’t wearing a swimsuit!!” Ollie was laughing so hard now that he was rolling. Elio wondered if he might not be over-tired. 

“We’re all boys!” Oliver yelled before diving under. 

Ollie looked up at Elio, who was sitting in the grass beside him. “Can I?” he asked. 

Elio gave a dramatically doubtful look. “I don’t know,” he said as he stood and began undressing. “Maybe if you hadn’t called me dumb.” 

Ollie’s face fell. 

“I’m kidding Ollie! Let’s go!” 

Soon they were all three swimming in the lake, introducing Ollie to the joys of skinny dipping. 

They swam until they all three felt they were made of jelly, the sun hovered just above the horizon in the west, splashing the lake and the surrounding area with every shade of pink and orange. Soon they were in their dry clothes, trudging up the hill toward the cabin. Ollie was on Oliver’s shoulders. His exhaustion was overtaking him quickly, as he lay his head down on top on Oliver’s which looked terrible uncomfortable to Elio, but neither Oliver nor Ollie complained. When they reached the cabin, Ollie was nearly asleep. Fortunately, he had the special ability to ambulate while remaining mostly asleep, so they were able to get him up to the loft and into his bed without much difficulty. They kissed him goodnight and tucked him in. As they turned to climb down the ladder, Ollie’s little voice drifted toward them. 

“Elio? I’m sorry I called you dumb. I was just mad,” he mumbled. Elio climbed back up, kissed him on his forehead, and snugged his blanket around him again. 

“It’s okay. I knew you didn’t mean it.” 

“Oliver?” came the little voice again. Oliver stepped back up the ladder, too. 

“Yes?” he asked while using his fingers to brush Ollie’s hair off his face. 

“What’s your favorite lake?” Ollie asked sleepily. 

“This one,” Oliver answered as if this were a perfectly normal question. 

Without even opening his eyes, Ollie muttered, “Mine, too.” 

Once Elio and Oliver were back downstairs, Elio plopped himself onto the couch and expected Oliver to do the same. He was surprised though, because Oliver picked up his keys instead. 

“Where are you going?” Elio asked, perplexed. 

“Going to drive two hours back home for that stupid Avengers blanket. I was praying the swim would wear him out enough that he wouldn’t notice tonight, but we can’t go at this pace all week.” 

Elio groaned, but he didn’t try to talk him out of it. 


End file.
